Tan solo ámame
by Lax91
Summary: ¿Qué debes hacer cuando el amor juega contigo demasiadas veces? Hermione se encuentra con un problema en su relación y conoce a un hombre, ¿llegará ese hombre a hacer surgir algo nuevo en ella? Mejor lean, no soy buena para los summarys.


**_Tan solo ámame_**

_**Por Lax91**_

**Capítulo 1**

Otra vez estaba frente al portátil, intentando escribir algo coherente, después de un día de lo más estresante. Estiró los brazos para despejarse un poco y se levantó a por un vaso de agua a la cocina. Al volver con el vaso, y disponerse a trabajar de nuevo, no pudo evitar mirarse en el espejo pequeño que había colgado en la pared y mirar la habitación en la que se encontraba.

Hermione Granger, ese era su nombre. Era una mujer de 25 años y, según dirían la mayoría de hombres, muy atractiva y con un aire misterioso que la hacía más interesante de lo que ya era. Tenía un hermoso cabello castaño y ondulado, hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros y unos ojos color miel que hipnotizaban a todo el que mirase. Hermione, a pesar de su corta edad contaba con un gran currículum y trabajaba de periodista en "London Times". Vivía en un piso en Londres, no era muy grande, lo suficiente para ella. La sala de estar, donde en ese momento se encontraba, estaba decorada de manera sencilla pero elegante, un balcón dejaba entrar la luz y se podía ver el sillón de piel marrón claro, con una pequeña mesa de té y un televisor, entre otros muebles, en las paredes pintadas de color amarillo pálido se podían ver varios cuadros pintados por ella misma, uno de sus entretenimientos.

Volvió de nuevo a sentarse en aquel cómodo sofá y se puso a escribir, o al menos intentar escribir, algo bueno. En ver que sus intentos eran fallidos desistió y se echó hacia atrás, apoyando la espalda en el sofá, cerró los ojos durante un instante y su imagen volvió a su mente. Él, ese pelirrojo que le había quitado el sueño durante demasiado tiempo. Era un desgraciado. Salieron juntos durante más de dos años para finalmente encontrarlo con otra en la cama, pero después de todo continuaba amándolo. El teléfono sonó en aquel instante y consiguió sacarla de sus recuerdos, se levantó y fue a por él.

- ¿Sí?

- Hola, Herms. Soy yo, Ginny.

- Ah, hola.

- No me digas que has estado trabajando.

- Sí, ¿por qué?

- Te noto cansada.

- Es posible.- se le escapó un bostezo.

- Oye, que te llamaba porque esta noche he pensado que podríamos salir, ¿qué me dices?

- La verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de salir.

- ¡Oh, vamos Herms! No seas aburrida. No sé tú, pero yo tengo ganas de salir y divertirme. Mira, haremos una cosa, pasaré a recogerte a las nueve y media para ir a cenar y luego ya veremos, ¿de acuerdo?

- Está bien.

Finalmente la castaña tuvo que aceptar ante la insistencia de la pelirroja hermana del imbécil de su ex novio. Se dirigió a su habitación y abrió el gran armario, de donde sacó varias posibilidades.

A las nueve y media en punto sonó el timbre y Hermione abrió para encontrarse con Ginny y marcharse. Ginny era un año menor que ella, pelirroja, ojos azules, bajita pero, como una vez la describió su novio, una diosa. Ginny y ella eran como hermanas, se conocían desde pequeñas, incluso después romper su relación con Ron, el pelirrojo que le puso los cuernos, su hermano, continuaron como siempre. A veces Ginny se comportaba como una niña pequeña pero Hermione sabía que siempre que la necesitara estará allí para ayudarla.

Las dos chicas se subieron al coche de Ginny y fueron a un restaurante en el centro de Londres, entraron y pidieron mesa.

- Hacía tiempo que no salíamos las dos solas.

- Sí, desde que empezaste con Harry. Parece que ya olvidas a los amigos.- la pelirroja se sonrojó un poco avergonzada de la verdad que acababa de decir su mejor amiga.

- Está bien, lo reconozco, pero ahora no quiero hablar sobre mí, prefiero que hables tú.

- ¿Sobre qué?- sabía perfectamente a qué se refería, pero no quería hablar sobre ello.

- Sabes perfectamente de qué hablo.- Hermione suspiró.

- Creo que no hace falta que te diga nada, tú misma sabes cómo me siento.-Ginny la miró con tristeza, la verdad, no se esperaba que su hermano hiciese algo así con ella.- Ya sé que hace tres meses de eso y que debería estar enfadada porque fue él quien me traicionó, pero sabes que no puedo, aún le quiero demasiado.- agachó la cabeza tras decir la última palabra.

- Por eso te he sacado de casa, ya es hora de que conozcas gente nueva.- Ginny obligó a que la mirase a los ojos.- No puedes continuar así.

- ¿Recuerdas que hace tres meses, cuando aquello ocurrió, te dije que renunciaría al amor?- la pelirroja asintió.- Pues continúo con esa idea.

- No seas tonta.- los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a brillar y una lágrima amenazó con salir, Ginny se dio cuenta y decidió dejar el tema.

El móvil de Ginny sonó en aquel instante, miró de quién se trataba y sonrió, Hermione supo al instante que sería Harry y giró la cabeza para mirar las demás mesas.

- Hola cielo.

- Hola, ¿qué tal va la cena?

- Pues justamente ahora íbamos a empezar.- vio al camarero llegar con lo pedido.

- Pues buen provecho. Esta noche no tengo mucho trabajo, ¿qué te parece si nos vemos luego los tres? Hace mucho que no veo a Hermione.

- Por mí no hay problema, espera, le pregunto a Herms.- la susodicha al sentir su nombre miró a su amiga.- Herms, ¿te importaría que luego Harry se reuniera con nosotras?- ella sonrió y le hizo una señal a modo que podía venir si quería.- Gracias.- sonrió ella también.- Ningún problema.

- De acuerdo, nos veremos en el club que hay cerca de mi casa, ¿te parece bien?

- Perfecto, cuando acabemos te llamaremos para encontrarnos.

- Vale, pásalo bien y anímala, la última vez que hablé con ella la noté muy mal.

- Lo intentaré. Te quiero.- Hermione notó un vuelco en el estómago al sentir eso.

- Y yo, hasta luego.

Finalmente Ginny colgó y miró a Hermione para empezar a comer. Aunque a Hermione no le gustaba demasiado la idea de verse en medio de una pareja en el estado en el que se encontraba, no podía negarle el hecho de ver a su novio, así que tuvo que aceptar, de todas maneras, hacía mucho que no veía a Harry. El resto de la cena pasó rápido, recordaban viejos tiempos y rieron.

A las once y media se encontraban Ginny y Hermione aparcando de nuevo el coche, pero esta vez para encontrarse con Harry en aquel club. Cuando entraron divisaron entre la multitud a Harry y se acercaron a él, pero este no las vio. Ginny se acercó por detrás y lo abrazó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola preciosa.- Harry se giró y besó sus labios.

Hermione prefirió no decir nada y dejarlos. Cuando se separaron, Harry miró a su amiga, se acercó y la abrazó.

- ¡Cuánto tiempo, Herms! Me alegro mucho de verte.- se separó y la miró a los ojos.- ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien, bueno, estresada, mucho trabajo, pero bien.

Harry sonrió ante la respuesta de la castaña y pidieron unas bebidas para luego buscar un lugar donde encontrarse bien y poder charlar tranquilamente. Hermione debía admitir que se alegraba de volver a estar con sus amigos, les había echado mucho de menos, quizás la idea de apartarse de todo cuando rompió con Ron no fue lo mejor.

- Buenas noches, Potter- una voz masculina hizo que el aludido se girara.- Que grata sorpresa encontrarte aquí.- el misterioso hombre sonrió maliciosamente al ver las jóvenes que acompañaban a Harry.

Harmione se posó su mirada en aquel hombre al que no conocía. Era un hombre alto, de su edad más o menos y a simple vista atractivo e interesante. Los rasgos que más le llamaron la atención de hombre fueron sus ojos grises penetrantes y un cabello rubio envidiable.

- Buenas noches, Malfoy.- contestó el ojiverde con desgano al saludo.

- Señoritas, será mejor que me presente ya que parece que aquí Potter no piensa hacerlo. Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy y soy compañero de trabajo de Potter.- sonrió y miró a Harry después de presentarse y vio la molestia de este en sus ojos, cosa que le divirtió.

- Ella es Ginny Weasley, mi novia- señaló a la pelirroja y luego miró a Hermione.- y ella es Hermione Granger, una vieja amiga.- la susodicha miró a Draco y le saludó con un "encantada" difícil de percibir.

- Vaya, así que tú eres la famosa novia de Potter,- a Ginny le sorprendió el comentario y se sintió intimidada cuando vio que el hombre se acercaba a ella- Me alegra conocerte,- Draco cogió con suavidad la mano de Ginny y la besó con delicadez.- he podido comprobar que Potter tiene muy buen gusto.- Ginny se sonrojó ante el comentario del rubio.

Para desgano de Harry, tuvo que aguantar que Malfoy se quedara con ellos, ya que ni Ginny ni Hermione tuvieron nada en contra de que lo hiciese. A medida que pasaba el tiempo Hermione se sentía más extraña ante la presencia de ese hombre y a cada momento que lo miraba notaba como esos ojos grises la miraban y se sentía intimidada, pero le gustaba.

- Bien, creo que sería hora de irme, o al menos de dejaros un poco de intimidad.- miró a Harry y a Ginny para luego mirar a Hermione.- ¿Qué te parece si te invito a algo y dejamos a solas a la pareja?

Hermione no sabía que responder, no sabía nada de ese hombre y la mirada de Harry le advertía que no aceptara pero… deseaba ir, quería conocer un poco más a ese hombre ya que, extrañamente, se sentía un poco atraída por él. Draco la miró.

- De acuerdo.- se levantó de la silla y miró a la pareja para despedirse de ellos y finalmente perderse entre la multitud con el rubio.

- No le conocéis, no debería haberse ido con él.- Ginny le miró sorprendida.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿No estarás celoso no?- Ginny parecía molesta.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Es que no le conocéis, él solo quiere a las mujeres para llevárselas a la cama, nada más.- Ginny abrió los ojos y temió por su amiga.- ¿Me entiendes ahora? Después de lo que ha pasado Herms, no quiero que se lleve una desilusión, ¿por qué tú has visto cómo le miraba no?- Ginny asintió.

- Harry, será mejor que no nos preocupemos tanto, ella es responsable, dudo que llegue a cometer alguna locura.

El ojiverde pensó en lo que su novia había dicho y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, Hermione era una mujer responsable, no caería ante los trucos de Malfoy.

Mientras Harry y Ginny se dedicaban a aprovechar ese rato juntos, Draco y Hermione aprovechaban para conocerse mejor, o al menos esa era la intención de la castaña.

- Así que eres compañero de Harry.- Hermione repitió las palabras que hacía un rato el rubio les había dicho y recordó el bufete de abogados en el que Harry trabajaba.- La verdad, impones, no me imagino verte trabajando.- la castaña soltó una carcajada y el rubio rió ante el comentario de su acompañante.

- Eso no sabría decirte si es verdad o no. ¿Tú a qué te dedicas?

- Yo soy periodista, trabajo en "London Times".- Hermione dirigió su mirada hacia la copa que tenía en su mano.

- Vaya, así que periodista.- Hermione asintió.- No está nada mal.- el rubio sonrió.- Oye, cambiando de tema. ¿Tienes pareja?

- Ahora mismo no.- dijo decidida

- Bien, pues ya somos dos.- el hombre sonrió.

Hermione no entendía por qué Harry odiaba a Draco, más de una vez le había oído barbaridades sobre el hombre en sus conversaciones telefónicas. El tiempo empezó a pasar y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta del momento en que empezaron a perder la noción del tiempo.

- Hermione,- la susodicha se giró y vio a sus amigos- es tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos.- Harry dijo intentando desenganchar a Draco de su amiga.

- No os preocupéis, yo puedo llevarla.- Draco miró a Hermione.- Si a ella no le importa, por supuesto.

- Gracias, Draco.- Hermione miró a primero a Draco y después a sus amigos.- No os preocupéis, vosotros iros.- se levantó de su asiento para abrazar a Harry y este correspondió su abrazo.- Cuando pueda te llamaré, hacía mucho que no nos veíamos.- luego se acercó a Ginny.- Tú llámame mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

La pelirroja asintió y salió del local cogida de la mano de su novio. Hermione al verles irse se volvió hacia Draco, miró su reloj y le pidió que le llevara a su casa.

Minutos más tarde Hermione se encontraba subiendo las escaleras del edificio en el que se encontraba su apartamento. Mientras subía se apagaron del golpe las luces y se quedó totalmente a oscuras, intentó encenderla de nuevo pero no funcionaba, supuso que se había ido la luz, así que no le quedaba más remedio que subir a oscuras. Al llegar a su puerta notó que había alguien sentado en el suelo. La poca luz de la luna que entraba por la puerta dejaba al descubierto su expresión de desconcierto.

- Ya era hora, creí que nunca llegarías.- Hermione reconoció la voz al oír la primera palabra y se puso nerviosa al ver como se levantaba del suelo y se acercaba a ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- la castaña cambió su expresión de desconcierto por una de tristeza y rabia y eso hizo que el sujeto se parara en seco.- Creí que estarías demasiado ocupado acostándote con… ¿Cómo se llamaba? No lo recuerdo. ¡Ah, sí! Kate, ese era su nombre.

- Hermione, déjame que te lo explique.

- Ronald Weasley, usted no tiene nada que explicarme. Lo que vi fue suficiente.

Hermione empujó a Ron para abrir la puerta de su apartamento. Ron al ver que abría la puerta de acercó intentando entrar pero ella le impidió el paso y casi le cerró la puerta, él puso el pie para evitarlo.

- Por favor, Herms. Déjame que te lo cuente.- La susodicha tenía una mano en la puerta y sintió cómo el hombre posaba su mano encima de la de ella y la acariciaba suavemente y con ternura, eso hizo que ella sintiera de nuevo aquellas mariposas en el estómago.- Yo aún te quiero. No sé qué sientes tú por mí ahora, pero yo quiero intentarlo de nuevo.

Hermione sintió que la tristeza que había vivido durante aquellos meses desaparecía. Abrió la puerta y dejó pasar al hombre. Al cerrar la puerta se dirigió, seguida de Ron, a la sala de estar. Hermione sentía que de un momento a otro caería al suelo al darse cuenta de todo lo que le podía llegar a suceder en pocos minutos, y se sentó el sofá. Ron se acercó a ella y se agachó para quedar a su altura, le cogió de nuevo las manos y bajó la cabeza.

- Hermione, mientras estuvimos saliendo, ¿hubo algún momento en el que sintieras que no te amaba?- después de decir aquellas palabras, el pelirrojo levantó la cabeza y posó su mirada en aquellos ojos color miel que tanto le gustaban.

- Yo… No lo sé Ron.- se levantó del sofá, acercándose a la puerta que daba al balcón, en aquel momento no quería sentir las manos del hombre al que amaba sobre ella y mucho menos sus ojos azules mirándola con tanta ternura.- Siempre creí que éramos felices juntos, que la cosa iba de maravilla, que quizás algún día iríamos a vivir juntos y con el tiempo casarnos y formar una familia. Pero lo que vi aquel día, hizo que todo mi mundo se desmoronara.

- Kate no significó nada para mí.- Ron se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda.- Te aseguro que no sentí nada.- Hermione lo apartó y este comprendió que era mejor dejarla.- Aquella noche salí de fiesta con los compañeros, ya lo sabías. Bebí demasiado y ella no dejaba de intentar seducirme.- Ron la miró con arrepentimiento.- Nunca quise que algo así pasara. Te quería mucho, y aún te sigo queriendo. Por favor Hermione, dame otra oportunidad.

Una delicada lágrima brotó de uno de los ojos color miel y se deslizó tímidamente por el rostro de Hermione. No sabía qué decir, estaba demasiado confusa. Ella sabía perfectamente que aún seguía amándolo y que le costaría mucho olvidarlo después de lo feliz que llegó a ser, pero temía que aquello se repitiera, no quería volver a sufrir tanto. Lo miró a los ojos y sonrió. Ron, al ver la lágrima, se la limpió y la abrazó para ser correspondido por ella. Al separarse él miró con deseo los labios rojos de Hermione y con temor se fue acercando lentamente hasta juntar sus labios con los de su amada. Al principio fue un simple roce que consiguió demostrar todo el amor que sentían, pero luego fueron profundizando hasta entrelazar sus lenguas. Ron se fue separando lentamente de ella.

- Déjame que te demuestre lo que siento.- le cogió la mano y la llevó a la habitación para hacerle el amor con la misma pasión que otras veces.

Continuará…

¡Saludos a todos!

Espero que os haya gustado. Sé que es algo corto pero es el principio, no quería adelantar demasiadas cosas. Bueno, en este fanfic Hermione deberá descubrir lo que siente y por quien lo siente, de momento la dejaré con Ron, pero en un futuro ya veremos qué pasará. Me parece que ya estoy hablando demasiado.

Bueno, como ya he dicho antes, espero que os haya gustado, y si es así dejadme review, que no cuesta nada. Muchas gracias por haber leído.

Un abrazo a todos!

_**Somos del mismo material del que se tejen los sueños, nuestra pequeña vida está rodeada de sueños.**_


End file.
